BlackWatch Operation: CODENAME MAVERICK
by DarkSun82
Summary: A teen whose family was murdered by Alex Mercer and was even infected by him pursues a vengeful vendetta, but fails. Captured by BlackWatch he is taken to Japan and gets caught in the mishaps of a pink haired girl with telekinetic powers, a severe case of Multiple Personality Disorder, and Anger Management problems. Disregards Prototype 2. Possible OC/Lucy Pairing. R&R Please.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a story idea thats been sitting at the back of my mind for a while now. For everyone who has been waiting for updates on my other stories dont worry, I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THEM! Its just that junior year has been an extreme pain in my ass and I'm in honor classes on top of it. I have not had much time to do much of the things I enjoy, and its had a bit of an impact on my social life. But these are personal problems right? I'm actually working on Saiyan Titan right now for everyone who was waiting. Well, hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

><p>A wise man once said that an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. Another man once said that vengeance leads to darkness. Well, I honestly doubt either of those men had to deal with a monster that killed your family, turned you into a freak, and damn near started the zombie apocalypse. That monsters name, is Alex Mercer. And my name, the freak talking, is Darren Maverick, or it was, when I was human. I honestly dont know what to call myself anymore. This is my story.<p>

Twelve months ago I was just a normal 17 year old trying to make it through his junior year of high school. Some would say I wasn't exactly normal, but I didnt have any problems, I just wasn't much of a people person, I prefered to keep to myself and would only talk when approached or two my two best, now dead, friends, Troy and Davis. I wouldnt have called myself a loner, but people looked at me that way. Because I was a pretty respectful person towards my teachers and superiors it caused me to get singled out by alot of the douchebags at my school, and I was bullied, I would fight back sometimes, but with me not being the strongest or most athletic I would usually get the shit kicked out of me.

After the outbreak at Penn Station, schools began to shut down, the military poured in and set up bases at certain areas around Manhattan. To be honest, it wasn't that bad. But things quickly got worse as days went by. At first the military quarantined the island, and New York as a whole was placed under a state of emergency. Riots broke out, monsters showed up and it all went to hell from there. What made matters worse was when this military group called BlackWatch showed up, they were supposed to help contain the virus and help cure this thing, but people quickly noticed that they were nothing more than a bunch of Nazis. My parents were having their honeymoon in Japan while all of this was happening and I was looking after my two younger sisters. The city was known under a new name, New York Zero, and we were trapped here.

But that Mercer creep, he's where the new me fits into all of this.

* * *

><p>Canal Street sat empty, the once busy shopping district of Manhattan was now, but a barren ghost town lined with bodies, or what was left of them, and the destroyed husks of taxis, buses, and other various automobiles. The corpses were at various levels of were riddled with bullets, torn to pieces by infected, or just turned into a red smear on the pavement by what could only be a tank. The sky was overcast which helped taint the streets a dark gray.<p>

Off in the distance a loud crash could be heard as a teen in a red and black hoodie, wearing black cargo pants and red sneakers raced through the streets trying to outrun three hairless gorilla sized infected beast monsters. The teen, displayed an astounding feat of parkour as he bounded and flipped over cars and other obstacles. He tried to shake and juke out the monsters who simply bulldozed and smashed through any obstacle that could potentially keep them from their target. Despite the creatures sizes they possessed extraordinary speed as they were quickly catching up to the hooded teen who he himself was sprinting around 80mph.

The teen turned his head to see his attackers about a leaps length away from him.

"Shit!" He growled as he leaped up to the side of an apartment and ran vertically up the side of the building. As he hopped to the rooftop he let his arm melt and morph into a black whip like appendage. He could feel the virus within him shifting and bubbling as he shapeshifted his limb into his ranged weapon. Blacklight. The virus that claimed millions of lives and led to the death of those closest to him he wielded to do with as he pleased. It was under his control. He honestly could never tell if he was supposed to be happy or disgusted over that fact. The adolescent took a fighting stance and waited for the creatures to jump up th building. 'Come on you fuckin mutts, come and get him.' He challenged in his head.

He waited a second.

Then two.

In one mighty jump the infected were over the rooftop and diving at the teen. The teens superhuman reflexes almost let him see the attackers in slow motion as he shot his whip with pin-point accuracy at the nearest monster, snapping its head from its shoulders, and throwing it off the roof. The hooded teen then had just enough time to slam his whip to the side and knock the monster to the right a distance away, making it tumble and roll to the opposite edge of the building.

The third monster reached its target and tackled its prey to the ground. The teen had the wind knocked out of him as he felt the infected beasts weight on top of him. The beast snapped its large jaws filled with large serrated teeth, covered in red liquid that any idiot would be able to tell what it was and where it was from. The teen had to rapidly move his head to avoid getting his head chomped off, not that that would kill him, but it wouldn't feel pleasant by any sense of the word.

The teen had to think fast and that resulted in him smashing his knee into the gut of the creature. Whether it could feel it or not wasn't the point. It took about three more hits to send the beast flying over him next to the other creature. The teen effortlessly hopped back to his own feet. An arrogant smirk etched its way across his face as he formed his hands into two foot long metal claws.

"Lets dance." He challenged. The truck sized infected monsters seemed to understand the challenge and charged at him, more aggressive than before. The teen let out a battle cry and sprinted at the beasts. The beast the teen hit with his whip earlier seemed to be limping, causing it to fall behind its lesser injured comrade. He charged straight at one of them and made it a point to act as if the beast in front was the main target, when he a yards distance away he leaped over the first ones head thrust his claws into the weaker ones eyes.

Blood shot out of the attackers eyes as it howled in pain. The teen used his free hand to decapitate the injured animal, if it could be called that. The beasts body slumped down lifeless, its head in the teens grasp, lifeless and eyeless. "And then there was one." The last surviving beast made a futile effort in charging again at the adolescent. "You're not too bright are you?" As the hulking creature came in range the teen grabbed it by the neck and slammed it into the ground over his head behind him. Not exactly a suplex, but close enough. The teen decided to finish the last creature by jumping onto the creature's chest and with his claws began slicing and hacking away at the creatures face and chest cavity. The sound of bone breaking and flesh tearing echoed over the rooftop. Blood, flesh, and gore covered the top of the apartment building as the creature howled out and went silent.

"Thats three less Hunters to worry about." The teen, stood off the creature panting, not because he was exhausted or out of energy, but because it was a reaction he was used to as a human. It was weird that way. The teen walked to the edge of the roof, took a deep breath, and examined his surroundings. With his superhuman hearing he could hear the sounds of gunfire, screams, the roaring of helicopters. He could also pick out the occasional car crash. 'Where the hell are you Mercer? I can feel it in my bones, your nearby somewhere.' He thought. His senses then picked up a signal as his head snapped right. "The Empire State Building!" He leaped off the building he was on and raced to New Yorks greatest landmark.

* * *

><p>On top New Yorks tallest skyscraper a hooded man suited in a black leather jacket with red tribal wings gazed out over his work. An eternal scoul was plastered on his countenance as he watched the smoke and fire erupt from buildings and into the streets. The ironic thing was that this wasn't really his goal in the first place. He just wanted answers. But in all honesty he didnt care who the hell he had to kill and break to get them. Just some time ago he saved this city and its people from a nuclear payload that was about to wipe them off the map. But he only really did that because thought he owned the people of this city and the city itself. He fed off of them and stole their faces when he saw fit. Not to mention nothing was stronger than him. The military tried to take this city back from him and they failed.<p>

A loud 'thud' caught the man's attention as he turned to see a tall hooded teen who had a look of raw anger approached him.

"This ends here Mercer! Right here, right now!" The teen shouted.

Mercer gave the kid a questionable look, before he came to a moment of realization. His deep sullen voice growled out, "Oh yea, you're that kid, Maverick right? I'm honestly surprised youre still alive. Now what do you want?" The virus actually knew exactly what the teen, Darren, wanted, but feigned ignorance.

Darren growled out, "You killed them! You fucking killed them and turned me into this, this freak!" As Darren spoke his fists clenched and his eyes squeezed shut as a tear made its way down his cheek.

Mercer crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. 'Pathetic' He thought. "Hm, you mean those two twerps? Look it wasn't anything personal, you could think of it as, collateral damage."

This last statement set Darren off like a bomb. The teen hopped two stories into the air, morphed his right arm into a three meter long blade that he let come down in a wide arc, hoping to bisect Mercer. Unfortunately Mercer only gave half an effort to dodge as he took a wide step back. The pavement cracked and shattered from the blow.

Mercer arrogantly scoffed, "Damn your slow."

Darren ignored the insult and responded with, "Collateral damage, thats all eating two little girls meant to you?"

"Was that not clear? Yea, I was injured and hungry and needed something to get myself back on my feet. They were just unlucky to be around. If you want to blame anyone, blame yourself and the military." Alex mocked.

Once again Darren was sent into rage mode as he charged at Mercer with his his sword and began swinging at him with no sense of skill or style. Mercer weaved and dodged every time. The force of the teens swings left a trail of red mist.

After noticing he was getting nowhere the young viral hybrid changed his left hand into his set of claws. When he went to take a swing at Mercers face the virus grabbed him by the forearm, tore it off, and consumed it. The teen let out a scream of pain, and would have grabbed the stump if his right arm wasn't a huge sword. Darren sucked up the pain and sprinted at Mercer in an attempt at stabbing the sociopathic murderer.

Mercer almost felt sorry for the kid. After all the blackwatch he consumed, and fights hes gotten into he still didn't know how to fight. He grabbed the kids blade and repeated the process with his claws. The teen let out another cry of pain before he was cut off by Mercer grabbing him by the throat. This caused the teens hood to fall to reveal a boy with pale skin, much like Mercers, medium length black hair in an undercut (its actually very similar to Leons hair from Resident Evil 4), showing piercing gray eyes.

Mercer shook his head at the teen in Mock sorrow, the entire top part of his face was shadowed by his hood, only his mouth was visible. This made him extremely intimidating."Hmph, your out of biomass. Looks like you should have had a snack before you came here."

Darren wouldnt admit it, or even show it, but he was extremely intimidated. He growled a defiant, "Fuck you. If your gonna kill me go ahead, and get it over with."

"Gladly." Mercer morphed his free hand into a set of claws and brought them an inch away from Darrens eyes before Darren spoke out, "Why did you do this to me? Why didnt you just consume me like you did my sisters?"

Mercer shrugged his shoulders. "I have my reasons." He said simply. But then a look of remembrance came across his face unknown to Darren as to why. "You know what kid, you wanna kill me, get stronger. Let your hatred for me fuel every decision you make and action you take. When your strong enough, come find me."

"Wh-wait, why are you," Darren was cut off.

"See you around kid." Mercer turned his arms into musclemass, and sent a powerful right hook into the teens temple. The blow made the entire right side of Darrens head explode and sent him flying through the guardrail if the Empire State Building.

The teen began to plummet down into the chaotic streets of Manhattan and smashed into the streets of Time Square, sending out a shockwave that blasted soldiers, infected, and even tanks flying hundreds of yards and destroying them.

The wounded teen sat motionless in a crater thirty feet deep. He couldn't hear anything outside of the sounds of approaching military screaming something along the lines of, "Its Maverick!/ Command we have located Maverick/ Its a runner/ Maverick is in our sights." He could also hear approaching helicopters and tanks, with some explosions and screaming going on in the background. He only had one eye and he was lying in a position to where he could see nothing.

As his vision began to fade he could faintly hear other voices to fade into his hearing. He could hear two girls calling his name, "Darren/Big Brother, help!" He suddenly found himself running through the streets of hell known as New York Zero with two little girls who were all trying to outrun the oncoming zombies who were tearing people apart in the streets and chasing down the survivors who were other natives of the city. The streets were paved in blood and limbs as Darren used his fathers revolver and shot at oncoming infectees. He never shot a gun before, but he knew enough to know how it worked. That, and the infected would luckily run up close enough to where he couldn't miss.

"Felicia, Courtney, stay near me!" Darren called as his sisters seemed to keep too far ahead of him. The teen couldnt believe what the hell was going on around him. The amount of chaos he saw was what you could only see in movies, or a video game. He swear he saw a fighterjet fly out of conrtol and smash into a skyscraper, causing the building to collapse. If he didnt know this was just in New York he would have thought this was Armageddon. The blood red sky didnt help matters. The young adult turned to his left to see a platoon of soldiers in black uniforms gunning down infected. "Felicia, Court, this way!" He began to run to the soldiers and called out, "Please help, we're not infected!"

He saw one of the soldiers, who had to be the captain point two fingers at them and order, "Them too." The soldier aimed their guns at them.

Darren, realising he and his siblings fate, "No, No." He breathed in disbelief. He and his sisters huddled up into one hug as they prepared for the end.

"Darren, are we gonna die?" His youngest sister, Courtney asked him

Suddenly they saw a figure fly down and smash into the ground near the soldiers, sending a shockwave that sent Darren and his sisters flying back a distance. Darren landed the furthest away.

"Its Mercer! Open fire!" The commander ordered as his platoon began to fire in vain at the shape shifter who turned his hands into claws and impaled the first soldier he saw. He then threw that soldiers corpse at another and ran to another and sliced him in the gut, emptying his intestines into the street. He decapitated another, and then the last one, the who survived having a body thrown at him tried to crawl away, but Mercer grabbed him, allowing the man to hopelessly plead with Mercer for his life before mercer crushed his head, and consumed him, black tentacles coming out of the virus and ripped his body apart and broke it down into nutrients. Leaving nothing but a pool of blood behind.

Darren and his sisters witnessed the disturbing act. Darren had to resist the urge to vomit. He then noticed Mercer looking directly at his siblings as he dashed over in the second it took to blink. He had them by their throats. They screamed out for him, but Mercer quickly snapped their necks. Everything around Darren went silent, the only thing he could hear was a loud crunch fill his ears. He watched as his sisters bodys began to dissolve into the virus's being. Time seemed to slow down as Darren seethed, "You son of a bitch! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" With tears in his eyes he took his fathers revolver and began emptying its chamber into his sister's killer.

Alex dashed over to the enraged teen, swatted the gun out of his hand and snatched him up by his neck. "I'll kill you, I swear I'll fuckin you! You psychotic piece of shit!" Darren shouted defiantly.

Alex raised his eyebrow. His hand seemed to turn orange as he shoved it into the teens chest. Darren screamed, as that had to be the physically most painful experience of his life.

Darrens eyes then snapped open to feel himself naked in a container full of cold green liquid. Or at least he thought it was green, it could have just been the color of the container, he didnt know.

He could see outside the tube what looked like a scientist talking to some other scientists and some military men, luckily they couldnt see he was awake. He could hear them say something about Japan, and experimentation, and some other scientific bullcrap. What really caught his attention was what they said about Mercer.

The main scientist, a short caucasian man with thinning gray hair and glasses, who was apparently speaking to the other scientist was saying, "Ever since Mercer left New York, he fell off of Blackwatches radar. Its been over sixty days since he left and if he were capable of being found you would have by now,"

The Blackwatch captain became extremely offended by this and barked at the little man, "You underestimatin my teams capabilities!" The soldier got in the scientists face who took a few steps back, the soldier was pulled back by his men.

The scientist quickly fixed his error, "No Commander Byron , not at all. You just need to understand that if Mercer wanted to be found he would have been. But, if you allow us to keep Project Maverick, we can not only produce a legit bio-weapon, but a cure for the Blacklight virus if things turn south like it did in Hope, Idaho. Then, we can kill him."

This caused the naked teen inside the rejuvenation tubes eyes to snap open.

The Blackwatch soldiers slowly pulled their weapons, as everyone in the room turned to look at the pissed off Virus. "I think he heard you." One of the soldiers said.

In one swift kick the glass in the tube shattered and he leapt out and tackled the main scientist, giving a quick hard punch to his face, smashing his skull and consuming him. The virus quickly shut out the oncoming memories that came with consumption. He got pretty good at that. Every scientist and remotely smart person in the room began to panic and run, looking for an escape.

"Kill me," He formed his hands into his three foot long claws,"Not happening assholes".

The blackwatch commander pulled a shock baton, "Open fire!" The troops began emptying their clips on the teen, who shrugged of the weak bullets. His first move was about to be the commander, but noticed the shock baton. He knew what kind of damage that would do to him. He leaped and did a backflip over the soldier and began hacking and slashing his way through the other blackwatch guards. He covered the floor and walls with blood, and began to take off through the halls.

The teen was leaving a trail of the chambers liquid behind him as his naked body was dripping whatever fluid was in that rejuvenation tank. As he ran through the long white hallways of whatever military institution he was in, he began to follow the guidelines of the scientists' memory he acquired of a reliable exit. He was then brought to a stop as all the lights in the hallway turned red, thus turning the halls the same color. A loud 'whirring' alarm began to sound through the building as An animatronic voice came through the intercom, "RED ALERT, RED ALERT, MAVERICK IS LOOSE IN THE BUILDING, I REPEAT MAVERICK IS LOOSE IN THE BUILDING, ALL SOLDIERS TAKE CAUTION AS THE TARGET IS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS!" The sound of multiple footsteps echoing through the halls caught the teens attention.

"Oh great, what now?" He thought in angst. He wasn't truly scared, but he didnt think he had the mass to throw down with the army again, even if he did consume that scientist. Oh well, he better just make sure he can eat as many of them as he can before he gets out of here.

A troop of about twelve blackwatch officers rounded a corner and began to open fire at the teenager who just charged straight into the gunfire, the bullets passing right through him, and he healed almost instantly. The teen pounced on the first blackwatch officer he saw and clawed in two almost instantly. "You idiots need to invest in stronger guns." The teen said matter of factly. Not that it mattered. He swung his arms in a wide arc around him, cutting five more soldiers to pieces. The teen then turned his arm into a whipfist and shot it into another officer, the officer looked down to see the tentacle blade sticking into his stomach, and screamed as the kid swung the whip into an arc that horizontally hacked his remaining comrades in half, throwing him into the walls at each side of the hall. Knowing he needed more mass, the teen brought the poor man in to be consumed. The mans body was broken down and ripped apart for nutrients. The teen then clutched his head as he viewed the mans memories.

"Commander, whats the point of sending this little freak to Japan anyways? Why dont we just waste the fucker right here in New York?" The soldier whos name was apparently Gordon Lewis, questioned the man whom, Darren ran into earlier, Tyler Byron.

Unlike the way he yelled at the scientist earlier, this Byron man seemed to have a certain level of respect for his men,"For one thing, the Military is still trying to clean up the city from the first outbreak. We dont need the other runner around to risk the start a new outbreak. Not only that, but Mercer and the kid killed dozens of Genteks scientists and research team members. We also cant forget about how the two of them costed the military billions in war funds. Hell, the governments been having talk of shutting Gentek and Blackwatch down. If you ask me I think we need the Japanese branch of Genteks help."

"Yes sir."Lewis replied.

Darren was then pulled back into the real world. So he was in a BlackWatch base in Kyoto Japan. Ok. Maybe he should be freaking the hell out right now, but the thing is, Mercer left New York and the military had no tabs on where he was. What was left for him now? The human hims parents were here in Japan last time he checked, but that was over four months ago. There was no telling what he should do now. All he could do was move on.

He let his body ripple apart in a flurry of tentacles as he shifted into the form of a blackwatch soldier and exited the building, with little trouble getting past other officers on the way.

As soon as he exited the building and began to leave the bases grounds, he saw an awfully familiar looking machine hover near him over him and turn red, eliciting an awful sounding buzzing noise. "Uh-Oh" The teen let out before he felt a syringe get launched into his back. He felt a horrible burning sensation pulse through his body from whatever it was filled with getting injected into him. He pulled the syringe out of his back and saw that it was filled with a low concentration of Blood-Tox, a weaponized cancer meant to put infected down like a light. It caused him to drop his disguise as a BlackWatch soldier, leaving him in all his naked glory outside the bases grounds.

The teen turned to see from at least six miles out, two men in a lookout post, one with an altered sniping rifle. "Fucking Basterds!" The teen growled through pained, gritted teeth. The teen took off with all his strength into the nearby woods, into the night.

From inside the lookout tower the BlackWatch Captain Byron watched furiously as the runner escaped into the night. "God Fucking Damnit!" He roared. He took off his mask and threw it over the tower. This revealed a man who had to be in his mid thirties, with blond hair in a close shaved head. The man had green eyes, with three scars running across his cheeks and leaving patches of his stubble bald.

"Forgive me captain. I thought the first shot would have put him down." The sniper said apologetically to his superior.

The Captain knew it wasn't the rookies fault, "Dont worry about it, I blame the fucking nerd scientists for not producing a stronger dosage. The one Cross used on Zeus made it almost powerless permanently. The one we used on Maverick will wear off before the night ends."

"Damn." The sniper said.

"Lets get a search team out in those woods. Maybe we got lucky."

* * *

><p>It had been almost two hours since Darren Maverick escaped the BlackWatch base. He had been dead sprinting his ass off non-stop since then. The energy he was using was starting to feed into his biomass. The weaponized cancer Blackwatch infected him with began to feel worse. He grit his teeth as he felt the burning begin to intensify. But he had to suck it up. He began walking down what he realised was empty country road, which he realised made him lucky because drivers passing by would probably begin to question why a naked teenager was wandering miles away from the nearest city.<p>

Darren would have just made some new clothes out of his biomass, but he would have to get to know the details of whatever he was about to wear before he made it, that is if he wanted to pass it off as realistic. He kind of wished he was like Mercer and got to have the clothes he was wearing turned too. But oh, well. The teen then saw a sign that gave the mileage to a nearby city.

"Kamakura, Japan, four miles away." He was beginning to feel woozy and knew he had to get somewhere soon. "Better than nowhere"

* * *

><p>AN: Thus ends the prologue of my newest fic. This is the first fic I have that will be centered around an OC, so this will be fun. Speaking about my OC how did he come out, was he believable? This story will also pick up next chapter on the first episode of Elfen Lied, and will follow the anime a bit closer than the manga. Also, if you want to know who my character basically looks like, he looks very similar to Levi from Attack on Titan, if you havent seen that... what? My character basically looks like a taller version of him with a tad bit longer hair. I'm also thinking about having this be a OC/Lucy pairing fic, what do you guys think about that? Last thing I'm gonna say regarding Prototype, James Heller does not exist in this fic. Unlike alot of people I actually like his character, but for the sake of my story he wont exist. Make sure you leave your thoughts in a review, I would really appreciate it. DarkSun82 signing out.


	2. A Chance Encounter

A/N: I'm actually having quite a bit of fun writing this. I do want to let you guys know that I was heavily inspired for writing this fic from reading, Elfen Lied: Children of Destruction by LSSJ2 Gohan, check it out.

* * *

><p>XX<p>

It was a sunshiny day in the town of Kamakura Japan. People walked through the streets, on errands, or couples just taking an afternoon stroll through the coast to enjoy the day. Near the Enoshima Railway, the train station in Kamakura, a young man with black hair and black-grey eyes around the age of eighteen just got off a train, and began walking up the nearby steps. Not that he knew where he was going, but he figured it was better than just sitting around waiting for someone who wasn't there to meet him.

He was almost to the top when the sound of footsteps caught his attention. He turned to see a young woman about his age with shoulder length brown hair and big brown eyes at the bottom of the steps. "You're Kouta, right?"

The teen in question didn't know if he should respond to this stranger or not. "Um…"

Sensing the males discomfort the girl introduced herself, "I'm Yuka, your cousin." She reminded him.

A smile came across Koutas face as he remembered, "Oh, Yuka?!"

Yuka smiled as her cousin came to remember her. The teen suffered from amnesia and couldnt remember a vast majority of his childhood. It was just a shame that that was the last time he saw her. "Geez. Since I didn't see you at the station, I looked all over for you." She walked to the top of the steps to look down on her cousin.

He apologized, "Sorry. But I'm more surprised that you figured out I was here."

"You liked watching the ocean from here, right? I remember you did." She tried to jog his memory. The nostalgia almost made her cry. They both looked out at the view from the stairs, the ocean sparkled with the same glean as a diamond. The teens also got a beautiful view of the shore.

"Man, it looks just as beautiful as I remembered it." Kouta sighed. That beach held so many memories. So many good ones. The fact that they were good almost brought tears to his eyes.

"You know I never thought that we would be going to the same college. But, since we came this far, lets go see the ocean!" Yuka took Koutas arm in hers and rushed them both down the steps, much to Kouta's dismay.

"Whoa Yuka, wait, hold on!" He exclaimed as his cousin dragged him along with her.

"Come on! We used to play there a lot! She tried to assure him.

The two teens stood at the sandy shore of the beach, looking out over the horizon. The sun looked to be setting, showing that the day would be ending soon. It was actually very beautiful.

Kouta's head was filled with memories of his younger sister. He, her, and Yuka all used to play here as children. "You know Yuka, I remember when Kanae would collect seashells here." Kouta said as a nostalgic smile made its way onto his face.

"Yeah," She sighed, "Those were wonderful memories." The two teens sat on the sand in silence, a slave to their thoughts. After a few minutes, Yuka could begin to pick up on the soft sound of someone crying, and turned to the left to see the source.

Yuka grabbed Kouta's shoulder to get his attention. "Kouta, look over there!" She pointed. Kouta looked to see what the hell Yuka was talking about, but she grabbed his arm and began dragging him to the source of the commotion.

The two teens were then greeted by a not so pretty sight. A naked pink haired girl around the two teens age kneeled down next to another naked teen of around the same age, a male with black hair who was lying face down in the sand, only he looked to be in a lot of pain. The pink haired girl seemed to be crying out of perplexity. As Kouta and Yuka approached, the pink haired girl turned and stared at them. The pink haired girl was actually quite beautiful, her red eyes held an innocent, almost childlike gleam to them. One could even say they were like a toddlers. The two teens also noticed the pink haired girl was bleeding from the side of her head.

The girl wiped her eyes clean before turning and trying to run out of being startled. She tripped and fell flat on her face, only to begin wailing again. As the girl wailed, she kept saying one word. Nyuu. The teens had no idea what that meant, but they could tell that the girls crying began to wake the ebony haired teen lying on the beach. "P-please. H-h-help." He then slipped back into unconsciousness.

Kouta and Yuka were horrified at the sight. Yuka was the one who took action. "Kouta, don't just stand there, pick him up!" She ordered as she pushed him over to the face down teen. Yuka went over to the pink haired girl and gave her her shirt. Leaving her in just a bra. Kouta reached inside his backpack and pulled out some swimming trunks, and attempted to put them on Darren. Yuka looked over and her face turned red from seeing a naked guy. Kouta slung Darren's arm over his shoulder, and was forced into the ground. "Damn, this guy weighs a ton!" Kouta grunted. But he wondered why. The teen had a toned body, he was in pretty good shape. He actually had a build similar to Koutas, so there wasn't a reason he should feel like he's lifting a car.

As yuka used a piece of cloth she had in her pocket to wipe the blood off the side of her head, she noticed, "H-Horns!" She exclaimed in surprise. Kouta looked at them and let out an astonished, "Cool…", He then clutched his head as his eyes widened, visions of a similar looking pink haired girl with a look of complete and utter hatred scowled at him.

"Liar." Was all she said before Kouta was brought back into the real world. Kouta gave a nervous glance at the pink haired girl. Yuka poked the horn on top of the girls head, taking note that they were indeed protruding from her skull. 'What the hell kind of a party did you two go to?' Yuka thought.

Yuka had the pink haired girl by her arms, "Come on, lets get these guys to maple house. We can help them there."

Luckily, the teens were able to get to the inn without too much trouble from passer-bys. On the way there Yuka had to take the male teen by his other due to it becoming too much strain on Kouta. She quickly found out why. The teens all arrived inside. Kouta took notice of his surroundings and exclaimed.

"This house is huge! Aunt and Uncle are really renting this out to me?"

"It actually used to be a japanese-styled restaurant before it went out of business, but my mother said you wouldn't have to pay any rent as long as you keep it clean." Yuka informed him. Kouta was about to ask how many rooms there were before Yuka found the room they would keep the male teen.

They laid the teen down on the bed, Kouta laid down a black tank top, and dark blue jeans on the bed before leaving the room. Yuka and Kouta noticed the pink haired girl was getting a feel for her surroundings. She was feeling the hard-wood floors, the walls, and she even stepped outside and observed the garden. They noticed she was just like a toddler. "Nyuu? Nyuu? Nyuu?" She repeated after noticing certain things that caught her attention. Suddenly a look of discomfort crossed Nyu's face as she squeezed her leg and covered her crotch. She began to squeak "Nyuu, Nyuu" as she paced back and forth.

"Whats wrong with her?" Kouta asked his cousin.

"I dont know. We dont even know her name." Yuka reminded.

Kouta then thought, "Well, if all she says is 'Nyuu',then lets just call her that."

"Are you sure?" Yuka asked. She wasn't a pokemon, they didn't have to name her after something she said. But she didn't have any ideas, so oh well.

Nyuu then sat down on the floor, and let out a satisfied, "Nyuuuu" before a puddle formed from under. Yuka and Kouta sweatdropped.

Yuka grabbed Nyu and began to drag her off to the bath, telling Kouta, "Well, you can start earning your stay by cleaning up this mess, and the other ten rooms in this house." Much to Kouta's dismay.

* * *

><p>XX<p>

Darren lay unconscious on one of the beds in the inn. He tossed and turned in his sleep almost like everything that happened last night was a bad dream. The ironic thing was, Darren wasn't supposed to be able to sleep, but his eyes were shut, and he was having visions. Close enough.

The injured teen was limping his way into down the road that led to the town. Darren could then see lights that represented his proximity to civilization. He knew that with him being nude he couldn't just walk into town. Way too much attention. He saw the shore to a beach and figured he could just keep along there. Maybe somebody left some extra trunks there. As walked through the town he had to dip into back alleys whenever a car or a pedestrian came by. His instincts told him to just consume some poor sap and wear their face. But he wouldn't do that. He wasn't that selfish.

But admittedly, if he did consume at least one civilian when he was in New York he wouldn't have this much trouble. And unfortunately, all of the blackwatch and scientist he consumed were in uniform, so that would only bring attention to himself anyways.

It took about an hour, and he found himself walking along the shore of the beach. He could then see someone standing in the water, looking out over the ocean. They were naked and had pink hair. It was a girl. What the hell was she doing out here? Did she go to a party and get drunk or something? He was about to call out to her, but it already seemed like she noticed him. Her head turned to her left and she gave him quite possibly the most disturbing look he's ever seen on a human. Her eyes, were so full of hatred, darkness, bitterness. They were eyes almost like, like, Mercers.

The girl began to stroll over near him. The teen still couldn't tell if she needed help or not, but that look in her eyes told him to keep his guard up, even though in all honesty, he couldn't do anything if she attacked him. After she was a few meters away he felt a force, that of which he could not see grab him, pick him up, and slam him into the ground behind her. he then felt something begin hacking and slicing away at his back. It hurt like hell, but it would heal. He could then see the pink haired girl stand over him, a hateful scowl on her face. He could see that she was beautiful, but she was deadly.

"Wh-What the, fuck!?"He groaned before he fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

His eyes then snapped open as he clutched his head. He sat up in the bed, noticing he was in a dark bedroom. He also noticed someone put some blue swimming trunks on him. "Where the hell am I?" He asked himself. The last thing he remembered seeing were two teens approaching him before he blacked out.

He got off the bed and noticed the clothes lying at the edge, obviously for him. He got dressed in the black tank and blue jeans before walking out of the room. He could hear china being set down and clanging, before following the noise into the dining room, where Kouta, Yuka, and Nyuu were eating.

Yuka was the first to take notice of him, "Oh, nice for you to join us sleepyhead!" She greeted, her cheeks then turned red again from seeing his toned body in a tank-top.

Kouta then took a sip of water from a cup before saying, "Good thing my clothes fit you, but hey, are you hungry?"

The teen in question could see that the three were eating rice balls. Yuka got up from the table and grabbed Darren by the arm, guiding him to a seat at the table across from Nyu. Darren looked at the pink haired girl and noticed she was different. She didn't have that same blood lusted look in her eyes that he remembered. Or was that even the same girl? Did he just imagine the whole thing? And were those horns?!

Yuka interrupted his observation, "I bought some rice balls earlier, do you want some?" Yuka held up a ball of something wrapped in foil, handing it to Darren.

Darren unwrapped the ball, he didn't want to be rude to the people showing him hospitality. Before he bit into it, he asked "Are these organic?"

Yuka looked questionable, then shrugged her shoulders. "They are just rice. I don't believe they have any chemicals added to them. Are you on a diet or something?"

Darren kind of just went with her assumption, "Um, yea, Its just when I don't eat organic my body doesn't digest it well. I get stomach aches." That was at least partly true. Inorganic stuff he couldn't convert into biomass, and he would wind up throwing it up later.

Kouta and Yuka just looked at each other and shrugged. Kouta then asked, "You know, we haven't even learned your name yet. Who are you?"

Darren took a bite out of his ball and swallowed. He answered, "My name is Darren Maverick." He tried to be as short as possible. Not because he wanted to be rude, but because he wanted to avoid as many questions about his past as possible.

"Darren Maverick? Thats an unfamiliar name. You're not from around here are you?" Kouta noticed. Now that he thought about it, this guy didn't even look Japanese.

"Yea Im not, my families actually from America." This actually bewildered Kouta and Yuka. Darren quickly learned that telling them his origins was a bad idea.

"Wow, where in America are you from?" Yuka asked. Nyuu seemed to be highly invested in the conversation even though she had no idea what they were talking about.

"New York. My family moved here about a year ago on business purposes" He answered simply. Kouta got excited, it was obvious that he had tons of questions about the big apple.

Yuka quickly brought up a point before Kouta could start asking anything. "You know, we did find you two naked on the beach. What's that all about?"

Darren thought up a pretty good lie pretty quick. "Well, I don't know about her, but I ran away from an abusive home a few months ago, and wound up going to a neighborhood party. I guess I just got drunk." Kouta and Yuka looked as if thats what they were thinking all along.

Yuka did pay attention to the part about Darren running away. It didn't seem right that he should go back to a place where he was abused. She nervously suggested, "Hey Darren, you know, since you kind of ran away, you might be able to, live here. If you want." She threw out that last part pretty fast.

Darren had to think, he wanted to start over, but he didn't want to live on the well-being of others, and with a being like him, it could be dangerous, but where the hell else could he go? "Look, I don't want to be a burden to you guys. You've already given me food and clothes."

"Its no big deal, I could give you the same deal as Kouta, just keep the inn clean, and go to school with us and it will be ok! And besides, I'm sure Koutas going to appreciate the extra hand around here." Yuka looked to Kouta for assurance and Kouta nodded in agreement.

Darren just couldn't say no to that. "Alright. I guess I'll stay."

Yuka smiled, "Thats great! You can have the room we put you in if you want, or you can find another one. You have ten to choose from. Oh, and my name is Yuka, and thats Kouta." Yuka then looked to Nyuu before saying, "And thats Nyuu."

"Nyuu!" Nyuu chirped in recognition.

Yuka picked up her bowl and cup, "Well, Its gotten pretty late, I'm going to my room if you guys need me." She left out the dining room.

Kouta then looked outside, It was starting to rain. "Yea I guess she's right. I actually need to unpack my bag." Kouta left out the room leaving Nyuu and Darren alone.

This was awkward. "Sooo, your names Nyuu, huh?" Darren asked awkwardly. There was still something off about this girl. He could remember her being a cold-blooded psycho who, somehow, attacked him and threw him around without touching him. But she seemed to be a completely different person. And what were the deal with those horns? Were they a birth defect?

Nyuu cocked her head to the side and squeaked, "Nyu?"

Darren rolled his eyes "Whatever." He dismissed.

* * *

><p>XX<p>

On an island off the coast of Kamakura, a facility full of scientists and soldiers were in disarray trying to cover up and repair the damage caused by one of their escapees. One of their most, if not the most, dangerous of their specimens.

A woman and a man stared at the twisted and mangled holding chamber that once held their subject. It was doused and covered with blood. The woman, a lady with glasses, brown hair, tied back in a loose ponytail, and in a formal suit, spoke to the man next to her. The womans name was Shirakawa. "The cage, the five lock partition, and the security system all worked perfectly. We still just cant figure out how the shutter system opened on its own."

"It doesnt matter how she got out anymore. Our top priority is killing Lucy." The cold voice of Chief Director Kurama, cut off the woman. Kurama was a man outfitted in a dark blue suit, dark blue hair, and cold blue eyes hidden behind glaring glasses. The man gave off a cold aura.

"K-Kill her? Not capture her?" Shirakawa asked.

"You heard me. We'll send out the SAT, the Special Assault Team. They haven't let us down yet. If we allow Lucy to roam the world, mankind will become extinct." Kurama turned on his heel and walked out of the chamber.

* * *

><p>XX<p>

In a large training room scientist were observing and typing away on computer as they watched one of the facilities best soldier undergo a combat scoring perfect kills each time. One of the operaties stared in disbelief, "Incredible. Bandoh locked onto and shot all of the targets at the same time, anyone who could go toe-to-toe with him would be a monster."

Kurama rubbed his chin, "Monster, huh?"

A new voice cut in catching Kurama's, and every other scientist in the rooms attention, "I agree, define 'monster'."

The men looked to see three men dressed in black military uniforms enter the room.

Kurama asked, "And who might you be? This is a private facility. State your business now."

The captain smirked before pulling a badge and flashing it. "Calm your ass Kurama, we're here on request from Director Kakuzawa."

"The Director?" Kurama mumbled. He then got a closer look at the mens uniforms before noticing, "wait a minute, you're from the BlackWatch unit of the U.S military, correct? Why are you here?"

The BlackWatch captain removed his his mask to reveal Byron. He gave a cocky grin before replying, "We heard you geeks had a little runaway yesterday. So have we. Given our history your superior called us up here to help your sorry asses out, and vice versa."

Kuramas eyes narrowed from behind his glaring glasses. "You insult us, but you did say that you had an escapee too. Or did your simian mind forget that already?" He said with a monotone snark.

Normally the captain would flip the hell out on anyone who talked down on him. The captains men even had a feeling of dread wash over them as kurama spoke, but the man had a certain level of respect for the people in this facility, and instead smirked.

"Hm, touche Kurama, touche." Byron nodded, but he quickly got back to the topic on hand. "So, whats this little experiment that you couldnt keep ahold of." Byron said as he approached Kurama. Kurama led the men to a worker who had access to the security tapes from last night. The man was listening to the entire conversation so already had the tapes up, different angles of the hallways at different times were viewable.

Byron and his men leaned into the screen to get a closer look of a naked girl wearing a helmet, the helmet restricted any possible view of her face making it a wonder how she could see, strolling through the halls as guards were mutilated in various horrific ways. As the guards in the halls shot at her the bullets would deflect as if it were hitting a surface, only there was nothing there. After firing in vain the guards would suddenly be sliced to pieces or practically explode in the halls from some invisible force surrounding the girl.

Byrons eyes widened in a mixture of awe and disturbance. He didn't know what the hell to make out of what he was watching. "What, in gods name, is that?

Kurama had his back turned from the screen. He didnt want to relive the moments of those men who were hopelessly murdered. "Its a Diclonius by the name of Lucy. Last night she murdered the guards who watched her cage, took their keys and went on a murder spree on her way out of the building. We managed to hit her with a round from a rifle to the head, but it didnt work."

"How does it kill?" Byron asked as he turned to look at the Chief. Kurama took notice of the mans professionalism when he called Lucy an it. Which was something most people forgot.

Kurama turned to face the soldiers. "Diclonius have an ability to create telekinetic arms, called vectors. These arms allow them to slice through virtually anything they so desire. The diclonius can also infect another human by injecting them with their vector. The infected person will wind up giving birth to other Diclonii. Just like the ones in this facility."

"Jesus." One of the soldiers said.

"Yea, at least when Maverick or Zeus attacks we can see when and where, and at least have a chance at surviving." The other soldier agreed. Byron just stood in silence. His training under Cross didn't prepare him for something capable of invisible combat. But he would be damned if he backed out.

Kurama took notice of the two names the BlackWatch soldier spoke of, "I take it these 'Maverick' and 'Zeus' characters are the ones who are troubling you?"

Byron had a distant look in his eyes. "You hear about the incident in New York?"

Kuramas eyebrows widened. "You mean where the viral outbreak hit correct? You mean to tell me theres something out there that can cause the same to happen to Japan!?" Kurama very rarely ever lost his cool, but he heard the survivor stories about what happened in the so-called greatest city in the U.S,no matter how much their government tried to cover it up. Japan just became the haven of some of the deadliest beings on the planet. Byron did not respond. "Then its settled. What do you need in order to pursue the targets?" Kurama asked.

"We need this agencies top soldiers and whatever equipment you can dish out. Its only project Maverick who is in Japan. Mercers whereabouts are unknown." A part of Byron didn't like having to request help from outside sources. Hell, even during New York BlackWatch didn't give a shit about the Marines.

They looked out for their own.

Kurama walked over to the intercom to communicate with the soldier on the inside of the training room. "Bando, ready up. You're being put on duty." The man on the training room floors looked up at the glass window, indicating where the scientists were contained. He gave a sadistic grin before snickering, "Its about time I get to kill something that'll scream and beg.

XXX

* * *

><p>Darren found himself in an almost meditative stance in his room. Since he couldn't sleep he decided to just pass the time by browsing the web of intrigue. He found it interesting to view the soldiers lives he consumed before they thought it was a good idea to try and kill him. He could see a few of them at birthday parties as children, their first date, when someone close to them died, and even the birth of some of their children. It almost made Darren sick knowing that the evil Nazi's who tried to kill him were just people at one point. They had family, hopes, and dreams.<p>

He shook himself out of the Web. He almost felt sick after what he just saw. The ironic thing about it was that it was all good memories that he saw. Had they all been evil he would have been just fine. He could hear some commotion coming from the living room. He walked out of his room and walked into the sitting room to see Yuka and Nyu gathered around Kouta. It seemed that Kouta was unloading his backpack onto the table in front of him. "Uh, hi." Darren said awkwardly as he walked into the room.

Yuka and Nyu looked happy to see him. Kouta turned and said, "Oh, whats up Darren. I'm surprised you're still awake."

"I could say the same about you three." Darren smiled. "So, whats going on here?" He asked.

"Just unpacking my stu-" a box suddenly fell out of Koutas backpack. It fell open to reveal a pink seashell. Yuka looked sullen as she remembered exactly where it was from.

"Thats...from the last time you were here, wasn't it?" Yuka asked her cousin.

Kouta sat in silence reminiscing over the memories that the pink shell brought him. He had a flashback of his time when he was a ten year old boy, and a girl who was about six years old hand him the shell during their trip to the beach. "Kanae." Kouta mumbled. Nyu stared thoughtfully at the shell

Darren was able to put two and two together pretty easily. "I take it that's a keepsake from someone who passed?"

"Yea. Its the only memento I have from my sister before she died of a disease. I figured since I was coming back it only made sense to bring it, you know." Kouta said as tears started to well up in Koutas eyes. At hearing the loss of his family member, Darren started to get a knot in his chest out of empathy.

Yuka could only look questionable at what Kouta said. "Disease?" That's not what she was told.

Nyu scooted in towards Kouta and grabbed the shell from him, staring at it intently.

'She's so childlike.' Darren noticed. His eyes widened in shock as Nyu broke the shell.

"You... YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!? I JUST TOLD YOU THAT WAS THE ONLY THING I HAD LEFT OF MY SISTER!" He yelled in anger as he grabbed her by her collar. He began shaking her violently. Yuka was attempting to calm Kouta down, but wasn't having much luck. "GET THE HELL OUT!" Kouta screamed as Nyu ran out the house in tears.

Faster than Yuka or Kouta could comprehend, Darren dashed over and had Kouta up by his collar and up three feet off the floor. 'H-he's so strong.' Yuka thought in wonder.

"What the hell is your problem?" Darren growled out to the teen who he was lifting up off the floor like a feather.

It was honestly really hard for Kouta to talk with Darrens hold on his collar,"Did you not just see what she," Kouta started to groan out.

"You looked at the shell like you were _sad_. She thought the shell _made_ you sad. She broke the shell because she thought it would make you _feel better_."Darren then dropped Kouta. Kouta didn't even think as to why he was just held off the ground like he was nothing. He could only stare at the shell pieces in regret. Darren could actually understand why Kouta was angry, hell, if someone did that to him he would have probably ripped them apart for it, but that wasn't the important part. Nyu was out in the streets on her own. He had to go find her.

Darren turned and began walking out of inn, "I'm going to go look for Nyu."

Yuka didn't think it was a good idea for him to go out on his own. She called out, "Darren wait, let us come with you."

"No, its okay. Trust me, I can handle myself." He walked out the front door in pursuit of the girl. Lightning flashed outside, and it began to rain.

Yuka sighed. She looked at Kouta who picked up the two shell pieces and sat staring at them in silence. "Kouta, I'm going to go help Darren."

Kouta didn't look at his cousin, but still spoke, "He said he was fine. Why are you going after him?"

Yuka rolled her eyes, "I honestly doubt he'll remember how to get back to the inn on his own. And there's no telling where Nyu ran off to. It'll just be a lot easier if I just helped him." Yuka suggested as she grabbed an umbrella and left out. Kouta, thought for a second, and then ran after his cousin.

XXX

* * *

><p>Over the ocean a cargobob holding a few dozen trained soldiers began to pull up on land. "We'll be above Kamakura in 0200 hours." The pilot radioed into the men.<p>

A man with short brown cropped hair sait with a look of extreme arrogance as he listened to the pilot. "You know, I didn't expect to get orders on shooting a minor in this country." Bando leaned into the soldier sitting in front of him. "This has gotten to be pretty damn badass if you ask me." The cargobob was full of Blackwatch and members of the SAT.

"Hey, watch your mouth! What do you think our mission is anyway!?" The soldier snapped only for Bando to whip a pistol and aim it point blank into the man's throat. The SAT members were desperately trying to get Bando to calm down while BlackWatch just enjoyed the show.

"What do you think we train every day for? To kill right?" He then slowly pulled the trigger and watched as the soldier flinched, only to realize the chamber was empty. The air was cold as Bando spoke. "You get that?"

The soldiers attentions were suddenly brought to the leader of the attack force. "Everyone listen up! You'll be going up against two targets of whom are extremely dangerous. One, is a diclonius named Lucy. She is a vicious criminal who managed to kill 23 people in just under five minutes. She can attack with telekinetic arms that can slice through virtually anything. The other is a teen named Darren Maverick, a boy who was infected by the Blacklight virus in NYC. He is capable of morphing his body into various knives and stabbing weapons, inhuman speed, strength, agility, dexterity, and gliding, a healing factor, and the ability of consumption. This allows him to absorb a person into his being so he can take their memories and appearances. And that's not all."

Most of the soldiers looked ready to shit themselves after hearing that. How the hell were they expected to take something like that down? Was this a suicide mission?

The cargobob landed on the shore of the beach. The soldiers pouring out. At another area of said beach. Lucy stood in the rain. Crying.

XXX

* * *

><p>Ok I've honestly had way too much fun writing this chapter. This is actually the single longest chapter I've written for any story. I feel pretty damn proud of myself. Well, until next time, DarkSun82 signing out.<p> 


	3. Pursuit The Targets

A/N: Here's chapter three!

* * *

><p>"Nyuu, Nyuu where are ya?" Darren called out as he jogged through the streets of Kamakura. People would give him weird looks as he ran by, probably wondering why a barefoot teen was wandering the streets at this time at night, let alone the fact it was pouring down rain. Darren ignored them as he looked through back alleys of stores and restaurants. "Damn it." Darren cursed as he kept coming up empty. It was such a shame that he knew so little about the girl, otherwise he could have some foundation on where to look. He let out an irritated breath, "Oh well, if she wants to be found she will be." He's been searching for quite some time now, and he was getting hungry.<p>

Oh shit.

The virus in him apparently wasn't satisfied with that tiny riceball Yuka gave him. It wanted something more. Darren clutched his head and bit back a scream as a headache erupted, and this wasn't the migraine-esque one that came with a consumption, but this one felt almost as if his brain was trying to crawl out of his skull. If he had one. Now the teen had to set his goal to something much more important. He had to eat something, or else his instincts would take over and make him go on a consume-kill-destroy rampage throughout this little town. "Hopefully I can find a homeless person or something."

As he turned to leave the alley he saw the barrel of a glock aimed just inches from his face. It was a man around Darrens size outfitted in a black leather jacket with a grey hood attached to its collar, shades, black sneakers, and a black skull cap "Give me everything you have!" Darren gave the man a blank look and tilted his head. "Did you hear me you fuckin punk! Give me-" The man suddenly felt a blade pierce his stomach and exit his back. He looked down to see that that was precisely what it was, and it led right up into the teens arm.

"You have no idea just how unlucky you are." Darren said darkly with a look of sorrow in his eyes. Before the man could scream he was ripped to pieces by a flurry of tendrils sprouting from the boys body, causing the sound of flesh tearing and bones breaking to echo through the alley, luckily the sound of rain covered it from potential passer-bys. The mans body was then viciously absorbed into the teens being. Darren clutched his head as he viewed the man's memories, the mans name was Ken Kichiro, and apparently he'd mugged, beaten, and raped several women throughout the past several years. He was also a small time drug dealer and user. Darren was so disgusted he almost threw the man up. "He had that coming." The teen then remembered the man's outfit and took an interest in his shoes and jacket. Tendrils sprouted over the teens feet as they morphed and mimicked a copy of the mans black sneakers. He then formed an exact replica of the mans hooded leather jacket, layering it over his black tank-top. The jacket had a similar style to Mercers, but without the tribal signs and white stripes.

"Hm, not bad." The teen said to himself as he looked himself over. He also noticed the mans wallet, that survived consumption, lying on the alley floor. He picked it up, looked inside, and noticed several hundred thousand worth of Yen bills crammed inside. 'Well isnt this convenient.' He thought as he exited the alley, pocketing the wallet. Another bonus was that mugger would keep him full for at least two days. He flipped on his hood, and continued to search.

XX

Meanwhile, Kouta and Yuka were racing to find either Darren or Nyu, whoever came up first.

Kouta looked to his cousin, "Where do you think they could have ran off to?"

"I don't know, its not like either one of them know this area. For all we know they could both be lost by now." Yuka said worriedly.

"Damn." Kouta grunted. He then came to a stop as he thought, "Hey Yuka, go head over to the Police station to see if you can get help, I'm going off on my own." Kouta left his cousin.

"Kouta, wait!" Yuka called out to him, but he was too far gone into the rainy night. Yuka sighed, and headed to the police station.

XXX

As Darren traversed the busier shopping district of Kamakura, which mostly consisted of restaurants and clothing stores, his eyes widened at the sight of a platoon of about five soldiers soldiers were patrolling through the town. It was obvious what they were looking for. 'Damnit! How did they find me!?' He then observed the soldiers,noticing that they were not only BlackWatch, but some other Corp involved as well. He ran into the back of an alley before taking to the roof of a restaurant, and began stalking the platoon. He followed them for a while, noticing how BlackWatch would threaten civilians who would so much as glance their direction, the other members who weren't BlackWatch seemed to be a lot more docile before realizing, he needed information. He raced a distance ahead of them using the roofs before hiding in a lane, staying invisible within the shadows.

As the troop began to walk past his hiding place he waited until the soldier furthest behind walked by and expertly snatched him into the alley by his throat, quickly consuming him, he viewed the soldiers memories, About thirty armed men stood lined up on a beach coast in front of man, obviously the commander of the operation. "Gentlemen, remember you're targets are project Maverick and subject Lucy," The man held up photographs showing Darrens' and what he recognized as Nyus' faces. "Do not, I repeat, Do not let your guard down around these targets. They can kill you faster than you can say 'Oh Shit'. Now, we're gonna split off into two groups and a handful of you will patrol the inside town to inform us. Alpha Team will pursue target Maverick and Bravo Team will pursue Lucy. Bravo will begin their search by patrolling the eastern perimeter of the beach and moving into the town as you go along, Bando, you will be leading them. Alpha, you will patrol the western end while repeating the process. Even though you guys will have the bigger group, do not be afraid to radio in for backup. You will need all of the help you can get. Understood?" The commander barked.

"Sir yes sir!" The Soldiers shouted in unison.

"Excellent. Now Move Out!"

Darren was pulled out of the memories, leaving him to his own thoughts. 'Shit. So they really are after me, oh well, guess I should have seen this happening. But Nyu's real name was Lucy? And they also said she was dangerous so could that mean that what happened to me last night was real? Looks like she's some kind of super-powered mutant too. If so, then this nights about to turn into a hell of a party.' Darren used his hood to cover the top part of his face, keeping his identity a secret, and headed to the beach.

XXXX

Meanwhile, Kouta walked through the rain along the beaches boardwalk. This was the place him and Yuka first met her, it only made sense that she would probably come back. A flash of lightning gave him enough lighting to view the figure of someone digging through the sand on the beaches shore. He smiled and jogged to her. It was Nyu.

Kouta kneeled down next to her, getting her attention"Hey, what are you doing out here its pouring rain." He then grabbed her hand, "Man, you shivering, lets get you somewh-" Kouta felt something hard crash against the back of his head, knocking him into the ground.

"Nyu, Nyu!" Nyu cried as she tried to help her friend.

"Damn, its horns like you said, they're growing right out of her skull." Nyu looked back to see a group of about eight men dressed in black uniforms. A few of them seemed to be dressed in a different suit variation than others. The men all aimed their silenced SMG's at her, except for the one talking.

A soldier warned, "Uh, Bando, you might not want to get too close."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!" Bando barked back.

Kouta looked up groggily at the soldiers. "Wh-who are you guys?"

Bando and the BlackWatch soldiers put their guns just inches from Koutas face.

"We did get the greenlight to shoot any witnesses right?" Bando asked out loud.

"N-No, we're supposed to contact HQ if when we did." The S.A.T member, Satoh, explained.

"Well thats a damn shame." One of the BlackWatch complained.

Koutas eyes widened. "Nyu, run!" As he shouted he received a hard kick to the face by a BlackWatch soldier, followed by a beating from the others. Nyu could only watch as tears welled in her eyes. Kouta was a half-unconscious bruised wreck.

Bando shook his head in mock sorrow. "Sorry kid, but I'm on a hunt and you're girlfriends my prey." He kicked the teen again in the face knocking him out. "Lets drag this bitch out somewhere and finish the job."

XXX

Yuka left the police station, suddenly gaining a clue as to where Nyu could have went. She was walking along the boardwalk and noticed Kouta lying on his back in the sand. Obviously hurt.

"Kouta!" Yuka called out as she raced to her cousin. As she kneeled down to look at the extent of his injuries she almost cried. He was unconscious and had a series of bruises on various places of his body. Yuka could suddenly hear the rapid pounding of footsteps against the wooden boardwalk foundation before seeing a figure in a leather jacket leap over the walks guardrail and pull a front flip landing flawlessly on the sandy beachfront. The astound feat of acrobatics amazed Yuka, especially from the fact that balcony was at least two stories up.

The hooded figure walked over to Yuka and kneeled next to her and Kouta. The man looked to her and asked, "Yuka, what the hell happened?"

"Darren?" Yuka realized. She honestly didn't even think to ask him where he got the jacket.

The commotion was apparently causing Kouta to stir. "S..s..sol...diers." He mumbled out before slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Soldiers?" Yuka repeated, confused. What would soldiers be doing in Kamakura anyway? She looked to Darren and shuddered at the look in his eyes. They were dark, and almost...predatory.

Darren stood up, face completely shadowed out by his hood and the darkness of the night. He grit his teeth.'These idiots have the balls to come here. Attack my friends. And compromise my one chance at happiness?' Darrens hands balled up into tight fists. 'I don't think so!' He turned to Yuka, "Take Kouta home or to a hospital, I don't care. I have some business to take care of." He growled. Not really paying attention to what Yuka was most likely nagging him about, Darren scanned the area around him and noticed the rain covered up any possible hint as to where they could have taken Nyu. He just decided to walk, knowing he'd more than likely get lucky. He set off once again.

XXX

The BlackWatch soldiers began dragging Nyu out to a closed boat store near the docks.

Satoh kept looking back and forth at the girl. "Hey are you guys sure this is the right girl? She doesn't look like a psychotic killer to me."

"You know any other girls with horns sticking out of their head?" One of the BlackWatch soldiers said.

Satoh pulled out his radio and was about to radio in command but was knocked out by Bando, smashing him in the back of the head with his gun. This concerned the BlackWatch soldiers, but didn't intimidate them.

"No one undermines me! This is my kill and nobody elses!" Bando barked sadistically. He looked at Nyu and licked his lips, causing Nyu to shudder in fear. She tried to get up and run, but wound up tripping and falling, causing Bando to grab her by her hair and turn her around to face him.

"Whatever floats your boat psycho just get it over with so we can call it a night." A blackWatch soldier said.

Bando ignored them, "Word on the street is that you're some kind of insane badass. Come on, lets go, you and me." He said smugly. He belted Nyu across the face, sending her into the wet sand. As she was about to get up he sent a kick into her ribs making her cry out and fall back down. He then began to knock her around.

XXX

The Alpha Team of the hunting party was combing the West end of the beach. It was a group of about twenty BlackWatch and S.A.T members.

The two men posing as lookouts noticed that the beachfront search was going nowhere. "Yo Thomas, you think we should give the order to move the search into the city?" The BlackWatch soldier asked.

"Why not. I'm ready to get this over with." Private Thomas said. As his partner moved to give the other soldiers the message, he saw a hooded teen stroll right past him liike he had a chip on his shoulder. "Civilian, the beach is under military jurisdiction. Leave Now."

The teen never faced the soldier. "I'm looking for someone." He said darkly.

"So are we. Now leave before I shoot-" The soldier paused when he felt something suddenly break through his chest cavity. He looked down to see the teens hand casually planted through his chest before the teen viciously ripped it out, causing blood to blast out like a spigot. The soldier fell to the sand, hacking and coughing in pain, choking on his own blood. The other soldiers, BlackWatch and S.A.T. alike noticed the horror, one shouting "ITS MAVERICK, OPEN FIRE!" The sound of suppressed machine gun fire echoed over the beach, bullets tearing right through the teen.

As the teen stood unfazed, his right arm slowly morphed into his blade, and his left into his set of claws. As the soldiers all ceased fire in an attempt at reloading, the virus growled, "My move." And leaped into the fray.

XXX

Nyu lay in the sand wheezing and weeping. She had bruises and cuts on her face and arms from the psychopath trying to get a reaction out of her.

Bando looked down at the pathetic teenager, before grabbing her by her hair to bring her to his eye level. "What the fuck is you're problem bitch? Are you a killer, or not?"

"N-Nyuuu." She wheezed.

The BlackWatch soldiers and Satoh who watched the show were interrupted by a commotion coming in over all of their walkie-talkies. The sound of suppressed gunfire and men screaming in the background could be heard as a man shouted, "SOMEBODY SEND BACK-UP PLEASE! WE FOUND MAVERICK, BUT HE'S KILLING US! WE'RE STUCK ON THE WESTERN END OF THE BEACH! PLEASE GODDAMN IT, THIS THINGS A MONST-AAAAUUUUUUGGGHHH!" The soldier screamed as the sound of flesh ripping echoed through the speakers, then went silent.

Everyone present had a look of horror present on their faces. The BlackWatch soldiers were masked of course. Satoh looked about ready to shit himself after hearing the event. "Wh-What th-the f-f-fuck…" He managed to stutter out.

Bando didn't know what the hell to think about what he just heard. He sure as shit wanted a fight. But he didn't want to die today. The six BlackWatch soldiers all looked to one another, all thinking the same thing. One soldier spoke up as the all made sure their clips were full and they had grenades and other gear at the ready. "Bando, you take care of her. We have our own business to take care of." The BlackWatch soldiers all raced to the location of the battle.

Bando grit his teeth at the diclonius, before throwing her to one of the canoes. "This is your last chance bitch, fight back!" He ordered. Nyu responded by trying to scramble over the boat and to the netting on the other side. Bando through a rock at the back of her head, knocking her out. Bando let out a breath in defeat. He turned and walked past Satoh, removing his helmet as he past. "Satoh, go ahead and shoot her."

"But Bando,"

"I said kill her, that's the mission right?" Bando reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

Satoh sighed, "Yes sir." He said in defeat. He walked to the unconscious pink-haired girl. Bando began to light his cigarette. "I'm sorry miss, but I'm just carrying out my orders." Satoh said as he aimed and pulled the trigger, blood splashing into the sand.

XXX

Currently Darren was busy slaughtering the soldiers who were making futile efforts to shoot at him. There were at least twenty soldiers on the attack, and a handful of them, whether they were smart or cowards decided to run like hell. Darren didn't bother chasing them down. The teen slammed his claws into the sand, letting the virus rushing underground to form into spikes that sprung out and skewered a trio of soldiers.

The teen unground his claws and leaped into the air, letting his blade come down in an arc that bisected a man. As he consumed the remains he noticed a soldier toss a grenade to him. He didn't bother dodging it as it blew up, consuming him in flames and smoke.

The surviving soldiers stood in relief. One shouted out, "Hell yeah we killed the bastard!" Unexpectedly the viral monstrosity leaped out of the flames, claws set on both hands, eviscerating the soldier who called out, catching the surviving soldiers off guard. The teen then began to shudder violently, before he erupted in a barrage of tendrils and spikes that flew in every direction, either shredding or skewering every soldier for several meters. After a few seconds Darren retracted the spikes and took a moment to regain his composure. The beach was now silent. The only sounds present were that of the waves of the beach and the pouring rain. The teen looked around. Mutilated bodies and limbs lay strewn across the sand, the sand itself dyed a deep red.

He silently turned, and began running. 'Now, where the hell are you Nyu' Darren thought.

XXX

Bando heard the sound of spilled blood. Thinking the first half of their mission was an accomplishment he turned to see the results. Only what he saw was horrifying to say the least.

Satoh stood with a two-foot-wide hole in his torso, blasted through by some invisible force. Satoh turned to Bando, coughing out blood while trying to ask for help, before his arm was gruesomely ripped off.

"What!" A horrified Bando blurt out. Satoh's head slowly slid off his shoulders, a fountain of blood spraying out the wound before Nyu slowly stood up from behind the canoe, her hair hiding her face. Bando could only look dumbstruck as he held his still lit cigarette. The girls eye, the only thing visible from beneath her hair gave Bando one of the most hate filled looks someones ever given him his entire life. And he's received a lot of them. Bando's first reaction was to toss his cigarette and pull his SMG. He began firing his entire clip at the teenager, only, the bullets would deflect or drop when they reached a few centimeters away from her.

Bando looked in horror as the canoe the girl stood behind then burst in half in a spray of sawdust and wood splinters; then began strolling to him as if it was a walk in a park. Bando didn't know why, but the fact that she was walking towards him was more menacing than if she ran. "What in the hell are you!" Bando shouted. Bando then did the only thing he felt he could do, keep firing at the girl, only getting the same result.

"Th-there's no way," He breathed in disbelief. As the girls came to a stop a fair distance away from the S.A.T. captain Bandos' instincts told him to get the hell out the way before he rolled out of the spot he was standing, losing his helmet in the dodge. The ground exploded in a pillar of sand. Bando looked at his helmet, that he saw get crushed flat by what Bando saw was an invisible hand.

"Hands?" The soldier questioned. He then realised 'Now it all makes sense. Telekinetic hands that she can use as weapons. Perfect.' Bando thought as he smirked. 'But it also seems that they only get a limited distance seeing as she had to walk up close to me. What was that, four meters?' (A/N: I am making Lucy's vectors longer in this fic.) 'This is gonna be fun.' The captain smirked as he realised that his job got a little bit easier. He turned and ran behind a set of barrels that were positioned a fair distance away him. As he ran the ground exploded multiple times behind him, barely missing. While behind cover Bando could see and feel projectiles being thrown at him with the speed and velocity of a bullet flying over him or smashing into the barrels protecting him.

Bando then saw the mangled body of Satoh fly into the wall behind him, before seeing a motor boat fly at him and smash into the oil filled barrels he was using as cover, causing an explosion that he barely rolled out of. "Ya know, this is kind of fun!" Bando declared proudly as he saw Lucy lift a mini yacht. The sociopathic soldier fired a grenade that the boat explode in a fireball, the girls vectors shielded her from the flames and debris, but gave Bando the opportunity to run behind a stone barrier on the pier that he used as cover. He could see that the girl had moved forward to his once hiding spot, obviously looking for him. Bando noticed that she was standing near Satoh's that still had a grenade strapped to its belt. 'Bingo.' Bando thought, but noticed Lucy turning to walk over to Satoh's corpse herself. He was trying to wait for her to come close enough to the corpse that he could blow the bitch skyhigh.

As he noticed her footsteps coming closer he jumped out with a battlecry "All right you freak of nature, time to die!" But he was shocked to see what beheld him. Lucy had a gun. And she was pointing it right at him.

Bando smiled nervously, "Hey, th-thats not fair, you're cheating." Lucy responded by firing the gun, putting three rounds in his chest and knocking him to the ground.

The soldier lost consciousness for a few seconds before he looked to see the diclonius standing right over his head.

She scowled down at him, "Are you enjoying this?" Her deep, sullen voice asked down to the man.

Bando growled in defiance while trying to reach for his gun. The action only caused Lucy to tear his right arm off, causing Bando to release a blood curdling scream.

"You bitch! How dare you...cut my arm off." Bando growled as he reached up at the pink haired girl with his left hand, only for it to be twisted to a horrible angle, the sound of bones crackling filled the air. He started to scream, but quickly bit it back. "J-just you wait bitch! I'll find you. I'll never forget your face."

Lucy tilted her head. The next thing Bando felt was his eyes practically splatter from Lucy putting her vector fingers through his eye sockets. Bando screamed as he squirmed in pain and agony. Blood pouring from his arm wound began to make a pool underneath him, and his face was splattered with blood from his destroyed eyes. As Lucy began to wrap her vectors around the fools neck, intent on torturing him as long as she could before she killed him, she was interrupted by approaching footsteps. She looked up to see a hooded figure approaching her only to stop at a fair distance.

"Lucy, stop." It told her.

Lucy inwardly sighed. There goes one less human.

She sent out two vectors at the hooded figure, planning on tearing him to pieces like she's done to dozens of others. The figure must have sensed danger approaching as he urbanely removed his hood. Making the diclonius raise a questionable eyebrow at what she saw. "Didn't I kill you?" She asked the teenager standing in front of her.

Darren's hair quickly became soaking wet, his black hair causing his bangs to clump together and cover his left eye, mirroring Lucy a bit. He growled out, "So you _do_ remember me."

Lucy immediately chimed in, "I _remember_ killing you. Why are you still alive?" She growled out.

Darren swung the bang out of his eye before responding, "Killing me's never been such an easy effort for people who've tried it. And those who have tried it usually don't live long enough to regret it. Now, answer my question, why did you try to kill me?"

"You're a human aren't you? Thus you deserve to die like the rest." She said simply.

An unsettled look appeared on Darren's face after hearing that, "What the fuck are you talking about! You'd basically attack an innocent bystander just because you felt like it? Look, I don't care what you may have gone through, or what you're experience with humans may have been like, but the sins of the few don't justify the deaths of all. I'm not human and even I know this."

Lucy snapped, "Shut up! Don't talk to me like you know me. If you're not human then you should know how they treat those who are different from them. Humans are vermin who only know how to destroy and slaughter themselves and everything around them. They're all the same."

Darren narrowed his eyes. "What about Kouta and Yuka? They brought you in, fed you, and cared for you when they didn't even know you. And you're gonna say that all humans are evil?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "You know Kouta?" She then seethed in desperation, "Take me to hi-!" She suddenly clutched her head, and howled out in pain. Darren stared in confusion. Lucy's once hostile persona was replaced with a scared and innocent one, confusing the hell out of the Prototype.

"Nyu?" Nyu was back. She then saw Darren with tears in her eyes. "Nyu!" She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, crying into his chest.

The teen honestly had no idea of what to make out of this. He was tempted to throw her ass, but, something was telling him that she was being genuine. 'I don't have time to figure this out now.' The teen lightly pinched the side of Nyu's neck, knocking her unconscious. Her picked her up bridal style and began running back to the Maple Inn.

'This has been one hell of a night.' Darren thought.

A/N: Don't forget to leave a review! I really like knowing you guys thoughts on this fic. Peace out.


End file.
